Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly and image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
The currently portable electronic device having optical system has effects of short object distance and wide-angle. However, the image quality of photo taking at distance range from tiny objects is poor. Moreover, conventional optical system for telephoto adapts multi-piece lens structure. The lens elements of the optical system are made of glass material, and surfaces of each lens element are spherical. Thus the optical system is expensive, bulky, difficult to carry, and cannot satisfy the requirements of convenient and multi-function specifications.